Contemporary propeller assemblies may have a means of varying the blade pitch via a pitch control unit (PCU), to optimize efficiency of thrust delivery. In this manner, the propeller may be designed to vary pitch in flight, to give optimum thrust, from takeoff and climb to cruise. Varying the pitch angle may allow the aircraft to maintain an optimal angle of attack or maximum lift to drag ratio on the propeller blades as aircraft speed varies.